


Sherlock, the girl, and the mystery of her childhood.

by CryingClouds



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Orphanage, POV Female Character, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingClouds/pseuds/CryingClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John took her home to 221b Bakerstreet. She might be in danger, but could also be a great help to solve the case. <br/>But there's something not quite right about her. Something she's hiding. Something she's too scared to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of Sherlock.  
> I also want to say that English isn't my mother tongue, so please ignore the little mistakes.  
> Hope you like it!

“What are you doing?”  
John Watson looked at Sherlock Holmes as he saw his roommate upside down on his chair. Even when Sherlock is upside down, you can still see his cheekbones and his full brown curls. ‘I can cut myself with those’, is what Irene would say.  
I wonder how she’s doing, John thought. But he didn’t get much time to think about it, because his roommate suddenly answered.  
“I’m thinking. And I’m bored. Can’t you see?”

Sherlock didn’t move. The only thing moving were his lips to talk with. John looked a bit surprised, but then he realized that is was Sherlock who’s talking.  
“No, of course I didn’t know that. How can I possibly know?” Sherlock opened his mouth to say something. John looked down with a little smirk on his face.  
“Because you’re st-“ Sherlock started.  
“Because I’m stupid, right?” John looked up a little to see if Sherlock was responding. He was.  
Sherlock opened only his right eye and looked at John. He saw the little smirk on John’s face. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s so funny?”

John looked up. Looking into his right eye. John observed his roommate. The dark circles around his eyes are the first things John noticed. Sherlock hasn’t slept for ages. Hasn’t eaten as well, by just looking at his face and arms. Maybe he should force Sherlock to eat. It doesn’t matter, he won’t eat until he has another case. Sherlock’s violin lays in the corner, barely used this week. After a few moments John answered:  
“Oh, nothing. Just... never mind.”

Sherlock looked at John. Looking at him from tip to toe. But he doesn’t seem to care any more or less, so he closes his right eye again. John kept looking at Sherlock, not knowing what to say. After a long silence John opened his mouth.  
“Have you heard anything from Lestrade yet?”  
There appeared an almost sad expression on Sherlock’s face. But that disappeared within a few seconds.  
“Hmmno.” Sherlock answered, still in the same position.  
“Not a new case or something?”  
“Hmmno.”

John looked worried. The last time Sherlock didn’t had a case for over two months, wasn’t so pleasant. Sherlock barely ate, wrote depressing music on his violin and barely got out of the house. Most of the time he would just sit and stare for hours. He didn’t talk, only when John did something stupid again in his eyes. Sherlock wasn’t happy those weeks. Can’t say that he is when he does have a case. The only thing John could do was hoping that Sherlock didn’t do anything stupid. Which almost happened. One morning John walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast, when he saw Sherlock standing on the edge of their apartment. John run as fast as he could to pull him back in.  
“What the hell were you doing?!”  
John looked at Sherlock with big eyes. Sherlock closed this eyes for a few seconds. Opening them up again, he looked back at John, with frustration in his eyes.  
“Just an experiment! Just.. leave me alone. I’m almost done.”  
John closed the window and went back to the kitchen. Sherlock’s eyes were red and watery, and he had a sad and empty expression in his face. John only saw Sherlock cry when he puts up an act, but this was for real. 

John doesn’t want that to happen again, he hated seeing his friend like that. He looked around the room, when he saw Sherlock’s mobile laying on the table, next to his laptop. He grabbed it and started to scroll through his contacts. Only 4 contacts. Mycroft Holmes, Irene Adler, Greg Lestrade and John Watson.  
Sherlock opened his eyes. Surprised when he saw John with his phone.  
“What are you doing? How did you know my password?”  
John smirked.  
“I know you longer than today, Sherlock.”  
John pressed some buttons on the cell phone before bringing it to his ear.  
“Wha-, who are you calling?”

Sherlock swung both of his legs to the left while he lifted his shoulders and head. Within a few seconds he was sitting straight on his chair. John looked at Sherlock with perplex and wanted to say something. But before he could, the person on the other line had answered his phone.  
“Hello? Ah, Lestrade. Yes, this is John Watson. Yes I know this is Sherlock’s phone. Yes, yes, yes.”  
The smirk on John’s face appeared again when he saw Sherlock looking at him with full surprise.  
“Well, I was wondering if you have a case for us..- “ Sherlock squeezed his eyes.  
“.. For Sherlock.. You know what he was like the last time he didn’t had a case for such a long time … Yes, he’s becoming like that again … No, he hasn’t killed me yet … “  
Sherlock rose from his chair, taking one step in the direction of John.  
“Hey! Who said I want to kill you?!”

John lowered his phone and looked at Sherlock with unbelief.  
“It’s a joke, Sherlock.. Relax and sit down.”  
You could see that Sherlock would rather take his phone and run away, but even he knows that that would be too childish, so he sits down with a dazed face. John waits for him to sit before he continues his phone call with Detective Lestrade.  
“So yeah ... uhuh … oh really? That’d be great! … Yes .. uhuh … Great! We’ll meet you there!”  
Sherlock rose from his chair again as soon as John hung up. We took a step towards John and grabbed his phone, turned around and jumped on the couch leaving John again with a perplexed face. John waited for a few seconds until Sherlock couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What did he say?”  
John started laughing.  
“I assume you can deduct that all by yourself, can’t you?”  
Sherlock’s face turned into the usual non-emotional face. He looked straight at John and stood up.  
“So, where’re we headed?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally has a case after more than two months of nothingness. But there's something about Sherlock, or the case. John is worried, but should he? Sherlock is getting less depressed since he has the case, but he keeps things secret. Why? Does it has anything to do with her?

It’s 7:30 PM. It’s getting dark outside around this time of the year. Mrs Hudson sits in her big chair, reading her book. After a busy day, she finally had the time to sit down and read. She spend the whole day cleaning up, the whole room shined of cleanness. A smile appeared on her face. Oh how she loves a clean area. And the silence. Now that Sherlock and John are out, there is not a single sound at 221 Baker Street. Before she could actually enjoy that moment, she heard the front door. Then silence. After around ten seconds, laugher filled the apartment.  
“Oh boys..” Mrs Hudson sighed. 

She stood up from her chair and made her way to the corridor. The closer she got, the louder the laughing. The first thing she heard was John, not fully able to talk yet.  
“Did you-.. Did you see that?!”  
John bursts into laughter. Sherlock’s baritone laugh became louder and more clearly. Mrs Hudson opened her door and saw the two men leaning against the wall, almost unable to stand straight. John has tears in his eyes and Sherlock had a real smile on his face. Mrs Hudson smiled. It made her feel warm inside, finally seeing Sherlock smiling again after those two months. She almost forgot what she wanted to ask the boys. 

“Sherlock! What’s going on?”  
Sherlock looked up, still with the smile on his face.  
“Good evening Mrs Hudson. It’s nothing really, we’ll be upstairs.”  
She looked at John, who was still not fully able to stand up straight. Still laughing and tears from laughter rolling over his cheeks.  
“Nothing?! Come on, Sherlock! That was amazing! Did you see her face?”  
Sherlock had some trouble not to burst into laughter again. Mrs Hudson looked confused.  
“Her..? Who? What happened out there, boys?”  
“Nothing to worry about, Mrs Hudson. Just someone who tripped.”  
The men made their way upstairs. Sherlock opened the door to let John and himself in. Before closing the door he heard the words of his landlady fade away.  
“Was it the girl from across the street? Or the woman who moved in just a week ago? Or just a passenger? We’ve got all sorts around here.. “

Sherlock closes the door. It took about two minutes for both the men to regain their breath and calm down. John is the first one to start the conversation.  
“So, Sherlock. How do you feel?”  
“Splendid.”  
Sherlock avoided eye contact with his roommate. He took off his coat, took off his scarf, straightened his blouse and walked up to his violin, which still lays in the corner. John tried to make eye contact, or at least some contact, but in vain.. Eventually John spoke.

“Hey, Sherlock. About that case this afternoon..”  
Sherlock mumbled with his back turned to John.  
“Hmm?”  
“How did you know she was visiting a friend here in London?”  
John couldn’t see his face, but he was sure that Sherlock was smirking. He brought the violin to his chin and started playing. The tunes of the violin filled the room. Beautiful, John thought. The tune started to sound more and more familiar. It was the tune Sherlock wrote after Irene left. Would he still be thinking of her? 

“Not a friend, John. Her daughter.”  
Sherlock was still playing the lullaby.  
It took a moment before John realized what his roommate said. Her daughter? So he lied to Lestrade. John’s eyes rolled from left to right, like he was trying to read his own mind. Trying to understand why Sherlock would come up with this now, and not at the crime scene. He couldn’t figure it out.  
“How-.. But why did you tell Lestrade that it was a friend?”  
“Because he doesn’t have to know everything.”  
Sherlock was still with his back turned to John.  
“Of course he does, Sherlock!! Why shouldn’t he?”  
John started to feel a little pissed. It isn’t always about Sherlock. John still tried to make eye contact, but Sherlock didn’t react. Eventually he stood up, made his way to Sherlock and turned him around so he would face John.  
“Why, Sherlock? Why shouldn’t Lestrade know this? Tell me why!”

Sherlock stared at John. No movements, no emotions.  
“Because I want to find out myself.”  
John opened his mouth. Is he serious? He never did this before, why would he hide something for Lestrade. Sherlock truths Lestrade. Does he?  
“It isn’t always about you, Sherlock. If it really is her daughter, Lestrade should know. She might be in danger!”  
Sherlock smirked.  
“Well then, I suggest we'd go find her then.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Sherlock!"  
John tried to keep up with Sherlock, who was speed walking down the streets of London.  
"How do you know where to look?"  
Sometimes John thinks about what -- said to him the first day he met Sherlock and went to his first crime scene.  
"He's a psychopath. You better watch out for him, or he'll make the next victim. Psychopaths get bored."  
Or she's just jealous. Jealous because Sherlock is smarter than she is. Than anyone else is. John snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Sherlock was no longer walking in front of him. He looked around. Where the hell did he went?  
"John! John, hurry!"  
John turned his head towards the sound. His roommate was waiting in the alley.  
"Could you please tell me where're we going, Sherlock?"  
"To her daughter of course!"  
"But how-. Never mind."  
He'd figured out that he'll find out soon enough where're they going. It's no use to question Sherlock. 

"Here we are."  
The two stood in front of an orphanage. John looked confused at Sherlock, but Sherlock didn’t look back.  
"An orphanage? But she isn't an orphan. Well, maybe she is now. But she couldn't be informed yet that her mother died."  
Sherlock barely let John finish his sentence while he gave the answer, still not looking at John.  
"Because it wasn't her biological mother."  
John looked at Sherlock. How did he figure out that? He tried to make the solution himself.  
"So she's adopted.. And what about her father? Or rather said, her foster father?”  
Sherlock smirked. That was most of the time his sign when John asked the right questions. Sherlock stepped forward.  
“Let’s find out what he has to do with the murder.”  
John followed Sherlock to the front door, still not knowing what the hell they were actually doing there. Sherlock knocked. After a few seconds there was some noise behind the door. A few more seconds and the door opened. A lady with the age around 55 opened the door.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Yes, you can. I’m Sherlock Holmes and this is John Watson. We’d like to talk to one of the girls here.. please.“  
The old lady looked at Sherlock. From his toes all the way up. The same with John after she was finished.  
“Visiting hours are over. Do you have an appointment with someone?”  
Sherlock didn’t hesitate to answer.  
“Yes, yes we have. Now please let us through, thank you.”  
Sherlock squeezed himself past the old lady, without looking back. John mumbled a “Sorry for my friend” and followed Sherlock through the narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway, they arrive in a huge room. Children between the age of 4 and 18 are spread over the room. Sherlock’s attention gets drawn by one of the oldest children. The girl sits by the window, reading a small book. She looks up when Sherlock and John approach her. She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it when Sherlock starts to speak to her. 

“Hello there. What’s your name?”  
The girl looks at Sherlock, at John, and back at Sherlock. Quite astonished she spoke:  
“Umm.. Violet..”  
“Hello Violet. I’m Sherlock and this is my assistant John.”  
“- I’m not your assistant!”  
“- Friend. My friend John.”  
Sherlock can easily see that Violet is confused. Her long, dark brown hair is twisted in a braid. A thin black ribbon to keep the bottom hair together. She’s wearing an old pair of skinny jeans, a simple black top and a reddish woodcutters blouse.  
“Would you come with us? We’d like to ask you some questions.”  
Violet looked into Sherlock’s dark eyes, not sure how to answer that.  
“But.. why? How? What did I do?”  
A faintly smile appeared on Sherlock’s face.  
“You didn’t do anything, don’t worry. But we’re in a bit of a hurry, so pack you stuff so we can go.”  
Sherlock turned around and walked towards the old lady. He’s telling her something, but it’s out of range to hear for Violet. She turns to John and looks at him with eyes of disbelieve. John noticed and spoke.  
“It’s okay, Violet. Sherlock is handling everything. May I ask how old you are?”  
“I’m 19.”  
“Ah, right. How long have you been staying here?”  
“Since I was about 4 years old..”

John was just about to continue the conversation, but Sherlock turned him around.  
“We’re leaving. Violet, pack the things you don’t want to lose and be ready in 8 minutes.”  
Violet looked at John.  
“Don’t wanna lose..?”  
“You’ll be fine, Violet. Trust me. Sherlock and I will be waiting outside.”  
Violet rose from her chair. She was taller than John, to John’s surprise. She grabbed her book and headed upstairs. Grabbed her bag from under her bed and started to collect the things she’ll need for.. how long?


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock opened the door to 221B Bakerstreet. He walked in first, followed by John and Violet. Violet hasn't said a word on the way here, she just followed the two men. She didn't really care, nothing could be worse than the orphanage. The three walked up the stairs, but got stopped by Ms. Hudson.  
"Oh dear, Sherlock, who's this little girl?"  
Sherlock turned around and smirked.  
"She ain't little, Ms. Hudson. She's taller than you."  
There appeared a little smile on Violet's face. I like that Sherlock-guy, she thought.  
Finally at the door, Sherlock opened it and welcomed John and Violet. Violet stepped in the room and observed. It's a mess, really. The two big windows lighted up the whole room. Two big chairs and a wall full of books.  
"And?"  
Violet turned to Sherlock. What "and"? Sherlock noticed her confuse, smirked and explained.  
"You're going to stay here for a while. Don't worry, we'll take care of you."  
Violet looked Sherlock, John and back to Sherlock. Stay here? Why? Not that she minded, though. John placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and turned around.  
"I'm sorry, Violet. I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me show you your bedroom."  
She followed John, but looked back before they left the room. Sherlock stood there in his suit, with a smirk on his face and sparkling eyes. Violet smiled back.

She changed herself in her new bedroom. She only had 2 pair of cloths in the orphanage, but John got her some clothes from his sister. They are so nice to me, she thought. But why..? She took a shower. A little scared at first, scared that Sherlock or John would jump in the room. But that didn't happen, obviously.  
She dried herself and got dressed. The new clothes felt like heaven around her body. A big smile appeared on her face. She found a mirror and brushed her hair with the brush she had for 6 years now. She actually felt a bit pretty for the first time in years.  
She left the bedroom with her hair still wet. While entering the living room, Sherlock took notice of her. His eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something, but John got ahead of him.  
"Wow, Violet. The clothes look amazing on you. You really needed a good shower, didn't you?"  
John showed his loving smile. Violet smiled at John and thanked him. She looked at Sherlock, but he didn't look at her. He was back to reading his book. With a blush on his face. 

"John? Ummm... I'm really starving, can I have an apple or something?"  
John's eyes widened, with a shocked look in his face.  
"Violet! Eat as much as you can! You really don't have to ask me, silly. There's the fridge."  
He pointed to the kitchen. Violet walked in the direction. Before she opened the door John rose from his chair, as fast as lighting.  
"Violet, wait!!!"  
But Violet opened the door already. Her eyes widened. Jars with eyeballs, fingertips and other body parts covered the inside of the fridge. John came running and shut the door. He looked at Violet, who was still staring at the fridge. Who are these people, she thought. I don't wanna get killed yet! I don't wanna be cut up in pieces and put in a fridge!  
"Violet! Violet! Come with me, girl. Here, sit down."  
"What the hell was that? _Who_ the hell was that?"  
She waited for an answer like 'Well, we kill people we don't like.' But instead Sherlock turned around and spoke.  
"Violet, we have to tell you something."

\-------------------

"So.. you're detectives..?"  
"Consulting detective. The only one in the world."  
"How come?"  
Sherlock smirked. And eventually started laughing a little.  
"Because I invented it, of course!"  
The room was filled with silence. Violet opened her mouth several times to say something, but eventually shut it every time. After one hour she finally had the courage to ask.  
"Sherlock.. What am I doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock looked at Violet, at John, and back to Violet.   
'Look, Violet. You're here because you're in danger. And we hope you could help us.'  
She didn't understand it.   
'Help you? How? And why am I in danger?'  
Sherlock hesitated for a moment, but eventually started talking.  
'It's about your mother.'  
'My mother..?'  
'Yes, your mother. Your biological mother. When was the last time you saw her?'  
Violet still didn't understand. She looked at John with puppy-like eyes, begging for an explanation. She didn't get a respond so she answered Sherlock.   
'Umm.. I believe 4 years ago. I didn't wanted to she her again, she abandoned me. She left me in that orphanage so she can have a proper life while I was stuck there. Why do you ask?'

'I'm going to be straight-forward with you, Violet.. Your mother was murdered. She had a little note in her pocked, with the address of the orphanage and your name. So she was about to visit you. But the killer also left a clue, whether is was his intention or not. He might come after you, so we thought it'll be best to keep you here.'  
Violet stared at the floor. Her mother, the woman she never wanted to see again was murdered. Her own mother.   
She started to feel guilty and started weeping silently. John noticed and lay his hand on his shoulder. Once again, Violet flinched.   
'Don't touch me!'   
John stepped back, a bit shocked. There's more going on with this girl, he knew it.   
Sherlock continued the questioning.  
'Violet.. I know it's hard, but I've got a few more questions.. Do you still have her letters?'  
Violet looked up. Her eyes narrowed.   
'How do you know she wrote to me? Did you spy on me?!'  
'Calm down ,Violet. We didn't. I just know. Now, do you still have them?' 

20 minutes have passed since Violet went to her (Sherlock's) bedroom. She eventually came back with the letters. Her eyes still red from crying. Eventhough she hated her mother for leaving her, it was still her mother.   
She passes the letters to Sherlock without looking to him, and walks straight to the kitchen to make herself some tea.   
Sherlock starts to read the letters on by one. He finishes them all after no more than 5 minutes.   
Violet walks up to Sherlock and trows herself in the chair in front of Sherlock.   
'Got anything you were looking for?'  
Sherlock looks up into Violets still red eyes.   
'I think so. Your mom wrote to you about the killer, haven't you noticed?'  
She takes a sip of her tea.   
'No, I didn't. I didn't read them.'  
'But you still carry them with you.'

The night passes. Violet spend all night in her room (Sherlock's room) thinking about what happened. She didn't read her moms letter because she just couldn't forgive her mom. And she didn't wanted to think about her, because deep inside she missed her terribly..  
\----------

When she enters the living room the next morning, there's another man in the room. Sherlock noticed her.   
'Morning, Violet. This is my brother, better known as the British government.'  
'Nicely put, brother of mine. Let me introduce myself. My name is Mycroft Holmes.'


End file.
